2NE1
Archivo:Yog8.png ¿2NE1? 2NE1 es un grupo de cuatro chicas Sur Coreanas, 2NE1 (Se pronuncia como «To anyone», aunque tambien es común escuchar «twenty-one»), , y fue creado por YG Entertainment. Antes de su debut eran conocidas como "female Big Bang " la versión femenina de sus compañeros en YG Big Bang ya que no poseían un nombre oficial. YG Entertainment dio como nombre oficialmente al grupo como 21, con el proposito de una imagen “joven y fresca” de esa edad también rodeado por otras razones, como por el juego de blackjack, que significa “nunca perder”, otro significado mas es que tardaron 21 meses en conseguir el nombre. Después de unos días querian canbiar el nombre a "21" pero descubrieron que ya había un cantante con ese nombre, así que rápidamente cambiaron el nombre por "2NE1" (투애니원) el “NE” significa “New Evolution”, y 21 “el siglo 21”. Carrera 'Debut, they get the FIRE' thumb|286px|LollipopCuando el grupo fue anunciado, 2NE1 iba a tener solo tres miembros (Bom, CL y Minzy), pero en Enero del 2009 el presidente de YG, Yang Hyun Suk, anunció que Sandara Park (Dara), también formaría parte del grupo. Llegados a ese punto el público empezó a especular sobre que habría otro miembro más, para ser algo como “Big Bang en femenino”, pero YG dijo que se quedaría en un grupo de cuatro. En Marzo del 2009, 2NE1 se juntaron con Big Bang para lanzar el single digital Lollipop, una canción creada para la nueva línea de móviles Cyon de LG. Aunque no fue promocionado como un single (después de todo, era una canción de un anuncio, hubo problemas con las elecciones de los ranking.). Lollipop resultó ser un éxito, llegando al número uno en varios ranking online. Durante un tiempo, había dudas en cuanto a si la banda seguiría bien sin la popularidad de Big Bang. A finales de Abril, Yang Hyun Suk reveló que 2NE1 debutaría con un single llamado Fire, que se lanzaría digitalmente en Mayo del 2009. La canción fue lanzada poco a poco, empezó el 1 de Mayo y acabó el día 6. También lanzaron dos videos para esa canción, una “Versión en el espacio” y una “Versión en la calle”, y las dos fueron vistas cerca de un millón de veces en un día. La primera actuación con esa canción fue el 17 de Mayo en SBS, en el programa Inkigayo. A diferencia de grupos de otras compañías como SM Entertainment o JYP Entertainment, que normalmente presentan sus canciones muchas veces durante una semana en diferentes programas, 2NE1 solo lo hicieron una vez. Actuaron en Inkigayo durante tres semanas para promocionar Fire y después aparecieron en Music Bank y M! Countdown, dos programas muy populares en Corea. Integrantes Archivo:Gk.png Los miembros son(de izquierda a derecha): '''CL. Bom. Dara. Minzy ☆BoM☆' thumb|284px|BoM *'Nombre artístico:' Bom / Park Boom (박봄) *'Nombre real:' Park Bom Lee (박봄이) *'Nombre en inglés:' Jenny Park / Bom Park *'Nickname:' Bom *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 24-Marzo-1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl. Corea del Sur *'Posición: Vocal Principal *'Debut: '''2009 *'Tipo de sangre: 'AB *'Estatura: '165cm *'Idiomas: 'Coreano / Inglés / Japonés *'Colores Favoritos: 'Verde / Rojo / Azul *'Familia: 'Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor *'Religión: 'Cristiana *'Hobbies: 'Escuchar música / Disfrutar de la música *'Especialidades: 'Canto / Baile / Piano / Flauta / Chelo *'Colegio: "Lesley University" especializada en "Psicología", pero se trasferió a "Berklee College of Music" para estudiar música. *'Compañía: '''YG Entertainment '''Mini Biografía' Al principio le fue complicado entrar en la YG Entertainment, ya que por 3 años fue rechazada, pero al 4º año que se presento fue aceptada. Ha participado con Hyori Unnie y Junki, en un CF de la compañía Anycall. El llegar a ser cantante fue porque admirada a Mariah Carey, quería llegar a cantar igual. Tiene el hábito de beber mucha agua y comer productor sanos. Le gusta la música R&B y el hip hop. Debido a que Bom estudiaba en america sus padres se pusieron en contra de su carrera como cantante, aun así ella decide cantar, al final sus padres llegan a comprenderla y ahora tiene todo su apoyo. '☆Dara☆' thumb|286px|DaRa *'Nombre artístico:' Dara / Sandara (산다라) *'Nombre real: 'Sandara Park (박산다라) *'Nombre en inglés:' Sandara Park *'Nicknames: '''Sandy. Dara. Krung-krung. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 12-Noviembre-1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busán. Corea del sur *'Posición: Vocal / Actriz / Bailarina *'Debut: '''2004 *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Estatura: '''162cm *'Idiomas: Coreano / Inglés / Chino (mandarín) / Tagalo(Filipino) *'Color Favorito: '''Rosado *'Familia: 'Padre / Madre / Hermano / Hermana Pequeña *'Religión: 'Cristiana *'Hobbies: 'Estar en internet / la música / Ir de compras / Escuchar música *'Especialidades: 'Actuación *'Compañía: '''YG Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Es La hermana mayor del cantante Thunder del grupo MBLAQ. Mediante un documental en la KBS (Human Theatre) fue llamada por varias compañías por su talento, al final ella decide entran a la YG Entertainment, ya que es el que más le llamaba la atención y por el ambiente que había en ella. Ya antes de perteneces a la YG Entertainment en filipinas ya era toda una celebridad (a participado en dramas, programas de Tv, incluso tiene single en solitario), con su debut en corea también llega a ser una celebridad allí. Tras entrar en el 2007 en la compañía, estuvo entrenándose en canto baile, actuación, etc… Al ser aprendiz tenía que hacer todo lo que le decía su entrenador, cosa que no le gustaba del todo. Su madre la ha apoyado en su carrera de música, según cuenta su madre quiso ser cantante, algo de influencia tuvo. Tiene el hábito de poner caras cuando le están tomando fotos. Le gusta cualquier tipo de música, aunque más el hip hop, el pop y las baladas. '☆CL☆' thumb|297px|CL *'Nombre artístico:' CL (씨엘) *'Nombre real: ' Lee Chae Rin (이채린) *'Nombre en inglés: '''Chae Lee. Faith Lee. *'Nickname: CL. Sky. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''26-Febrero-1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl - Corea del Sur *'Posición: 'Vocal / Rapper / Líder *'Debut: '2009 *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Estatura: '162cm *'Idiomas: 'Coreano / Francés / Ingles / Japonés *'Colores Favoritos: Blanco / negro / amarillo *'Familia: '''Padre / Madre / Hermana Pequeña *'Religión: Católica *'''Hobbies: Escribir canciones / Ir de compra / Dibujar *'Especialidades:' Baile/ Canto/ Rap *'Compañía: '''YG Entertainment '''Mini Biografía' Entro a la YG Entertainment mediante una audición y una maqueta que llevo ella, después de ver su potencial fue aceptada. En el 2006 aprende a cantar y bailar, está en su formación de cantante, aun ahora cuando puede siempre está practicando para mejor aun mas. Estuvo en el SBS Music Fectival como rapera, también ha actuado a dúo con Uhn Jung con la canción DJ. Le gusta la música moderna, el soul, el hip hop y el R&B. Por la influencia de su padre, decide convertirse en cantante. '☆Minzy☆' thumb|307px|Minzy *'Nombre artístico:' Minzy / Minji (민지) *'Nombre real: '''Kong Min Ji (공민지) *'Nombre en inglés: Gong Minji *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''18-Enero-1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl. Corea del Sur *'Posición: Vocal / Bailarina (pop y breakdance) / Rapper *'Debut: '''2009 *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Estatura: 161cm *'Idiomas: '''Coreano/ Chino (mandarín) / Japonés / Ingles *'Color Favorito: Rojo *'Familia:' Padre/ Madre / Herman Mayor *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Hobbies: Escuchar música / Componer *'''Especialidades: Baile/ Canto/ Rap *'Compañía: '''YG Entertainment '''Mini Biografía' En la primaria de su quinto curso, alguien subió un video en la web de YG en la que salía ella bailando, tras esto la llamaron para una audición y fue aceptada como aprendiz. Antes de debutar estuvo entrenándose en canto, baile, rap y en idiomas. Participo en la competición de baile de Gwangju, en la que salió ganando. Desde pequeña quiso ser cantante, siempre que veía un video musical se aprendía los pasos, mediante iba creciendo más era su afán por ser cantante. Le gusta la musica electrónica, el hip hop, el House y el pop. Curiosidades *Alcanzaron el primer lugar en itunes con el album "To Anyone" superando al mismisimo Eminem. *Muy aparte del grupo dos de los miembros como Sandara y Park Bom han lanzado trabajos como solistas. *Park Bom a colaborado con los chicos de Big Bang en temas como " We belong together" y " Forever with you". *Bom también colaboró con Baby Boy de "Lexy". *Sandara participó en el video de Taeyang titulado "I need a girl". Premios ← 2009 → ' *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Canción del mes (abril) "Lollipop" *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Rookie del mes (mayo) *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Canción del mes (mayo)) "Fuego" *Cyworld Digital Music Awards: Canción del mes (julio) "I Don't Care" *Choice Awards Mnet 20's: Línea caliente canción "Fuego" *Elección Mnet 20's Awards: Estrella caliente CF "Lollipop" *Choice Awards Mnet 20's: Nueva Estrella caliente *Festival de la Canción de Asia: El recien llegado Mejor *Icono de Estilo de los Premios 2009: Premio a la Mejor Cantante Femenina *M.net Music Awards de Asia: Canción del Año "I Don't Care" (Premio Daesang) *M.net Premios Asian Music: Mejor Nueva Artista Femenina Nueva *M.net Premios Asian Music: Mejor Video Musical "Fuego" *M.net Premios Asian Music: Premio de la Música M.net Portal *Melón Music Awards: 2009 Top Ten *Melón Music Awards: Artista Revelación 2009 '← 2010 → ' *Cyworld Premios de la Música Digital 2009: Mejor Novato Grupo *Cyworld Premios de Música Digital 2009: Mejor Canción "I Don't Care" *Cyworld Premios de la Música Digital 2009: Mejor Artista *Cyworld Premios de la Música Digital 2009: Premio Bonsang *Rhythmer Awards 2009: R & B de Artista del Año *Rhythmer Awards 2009: Rookie del Año *Premios de Estilo Icono de 2010: Premio a Mejor Cantante Femenina *Mnet premios Asian Music 2010: Mejor Grupo Femenino *Mnet premios Asian Music 2010: Mejor Video Musical "Nadie Cant't" *Mnet premios Asian Music 2010: Artista del Año *Mnet premios Asian Music 2010: Álbum del Año "a nadie) *Mnet Music Awards de Asia 2010: Estilista del Año-Yang Seung Ho *Melón Music Awards 2010: Álbum del Año "To Anyone" *Melón Music Awards 2010: Premio TOP 10 *The Korea Herald: 30 de las Personas mas Influyentes Discografía 'Discografia Coreana 'Mini Albums' thumb|left|230px 2NE1 (Mini Álbum) #Fire #I Don't Care #In The Club #Let's Go Party #Pretty Boy #Stay Together #Lollipop (Bonus Track) Fecha de nacimiento: '08-Julio-2009 'Singles thumb|left|174px Try Copy Me (Single digital) #날 따라 해봐요/Try Copy Me Fecha de lanzamineto: 05-Febrero-2009 Singles Promocionales thumb|left|210px Lollipop / 롤리팝 #Lollipop (Part 1.) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''27 de Mayo del 2009 Para promocionar el telefóno móvil LOLLIPOP --- 1Parte '''Han sacado el videoclip "Lollipop Part1" thumb|left|200px Don’t Stop The Music #Don’t Stop The Music Para campaña de Yamaha en Tailandia, para un CF. 'Albums' TO ANYONE '(''1" Álbum) #Can’t Nobody #Go Away #박수쳐(Clap Your Hands) #난바빠(I'm Busy)thumb|left|210px #아파(SLOW) (Painful) #사랑은아야야(Love is Ayaya) #You & I #Please Don’t Go #Kiss #날따라해봐요(Try to Follow Me) #I Don’t Care (REGGAE MIX VER) #Can’t Nobody (ENG VER) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 09-Septiembre-2010 'Covers' thumb|left|194px COVERS (Álbum no oficial) #Say Goodbye (Chris Brown) #Take a Bow (Rihanna) #Umbrella (Rihanna) #We Belong Together (Big Bang feat. Park Bom) #Forever With You (Big Bang feat. Park Bom) Videografía thumb|right|280px|I Don't Care - 2NE1thumb|left|280px|Lollipop - Big Bang & 2NE1 thumb|left|280px|FIRE - 2NE1 (Space) thumb|right|280px|Fire - 2NE1 (Street version) thumb|left|280px|FOLLOW ME - 2NE1thumb|right|280px|CAN'T NOBODY - 2NE1 thumb|left|280px|Clap Your Hands - 2NE1thumb|right|280px|Go Away - 2NE1 thumb|left|280px|It Hurts - 2NE1 thumb|right|280px|Don't Stop The Music - 2NE1 Galería De Fotos 2NE1.png|2NE1 2NE1++1.png|2NE1 2NE1++PNG+version.png|2NE1 2NE1+1st+mini+albumk.png|2NE1 2NE1+11cf.png|2NE1 2NE1+21.png|2NE1 2NE1+14481185.jpg|2NE1 2NE1+k.jpg|2NE1 2NE1k.png|2NE1 2NE1l.png|2NE1 2NE1ñ.png|2NE1 iio.png|2NE1 20100912_2ne1_6.jpg|2NE1 201009102ne11460x483.jpg|2NE1 thxtt.PNG|2NE1 3a16405f2950ba28_2ne1_newalbum_preview5.jpg|2NE1 e009fda0f3d0e52d_2ne1_new3.jpg|2NE1 ac16ef15914f14ce_2ne1_new2.jpg|2NE1 2ne1_bean_1.jpg|2NE1 Muestra La Nueva Colección de Invierno de Bean Pole 2ne1_bean_12.jpg|'Sandara para Bean Pole' 2ne1_bean_7.jpg|'Bom para Bean Pole' 2ne1_bean_4.jpg|'CL para Bean Pole' 2ne1_bean_8.jpg|'Minzy para Bean Pole' 2_n_e_1.jpg 2ne1.jpg 2NE1 CUTE.JPG 2ne1rrr.jpg 2ne1cantnobody-460x277.jpg 2ne1comeback.jpg 20100912_2ne1_11-460x233.jpg cosmo-1.jpg cosmo-2.jpg cosmo-3.jpg 10qwk1v.jpg 9f6dda258bc5ac6b 2ne1 ceci may2010.png mnet_win_17.jpg 2ne1_don't_1.jpg 2ne1_don't_3.jpg 201011281832777093_1.jpg 2en1.jpg dff.jpg 20110302_2ne1.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial - 2NE1 *Web Oficial - YG Entertainment Twitter *Twitter Oficial |Minzy| *Twitter Oficial |Park Bom| Me2day *2NE1 *Sandara Park *CL *Park Bom *Minzy Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop